


A Father's Warning

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brawling, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Moral Lessons, Overprotective, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: Captain Jeralt has some words for the boys. Not with his mouth, with his fists.
Series: Double the Trouble [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473230
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Father's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely Goldee's! It's been some time since I've chatted with you. How are we feeling? Hopefully, all is well! We have finally announced the pregnancy and I'm so happy we got to this milestone. Getting past the battle of Garrach Mach was tough but let's take a break with some cute, some funny, and some character development works until we find out who the father is. So! Who are we hoping is the father of Byleth's baby?? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Until next week Goldee's!!

The three boys followed Captain Jeralt silently. Felix was as cool as a cucumber. Claude was trying to figure out a way that he could possibly survive this. Dimitri was wondering why he was being summoned as well. The single-file line was being watched as they headed towards the training grounds. There was no way they could go by unnoticed with Captain Jeralt practically shaking the ground with every step. They wanted to know what was going on, but they dare not intervene less they get caught in the crossfire. Captain Jeralt entered the training grounds first, finding a few knights training together. They stopped the moment they saw him.

“Good day Captain Jeralt!”

“Good day gentlemen. I need you all to do me a favor.”

“Of course, what do you need?”

“I need you to leave the training grounds. I have a private lesson that I need to teach. If you don't mind could you wait outside until we are done? Don't let anyone in, including Lady Rhea and Seteth. And don't come in no matter what you hear happening here.” The two house leaders swallowed audibly. The knights looked at each other silently for a few moments. One nodded his head, there was no real reason to tell the Captain no. They exited quietly and shut the training doors behind them. Before turning to face them, Captain Jeralt raised his voice.

“In line, now,” his voice traveled through the air. The boys quickly obliged to his demand. Well, Claude and Dimitri made the quick move. Felix stood there stretching his arms. “Who’s first?” Captain Jeralt asked as he turned to face them. He walked back and forth in front of them. Should he take out the weakest link first? Or take down the strongest one so the rest would follow suit. He took a deep breath. “So...it's come to this? Shall I force it out of you?” Felix and Claude angrily looked at each other. Dimitri cleared his throat.

“Umm, Captain Jeralt...If I may-”

“I’ll get to you after I’m done with them.” Dimitri zipped his mouth shut and took a few steps to the side. Jeralt wound up his left arm. "It would seem the two of you thought you had some sort of understanding that getting my daughter pregnant would be fine."

"That's not it at all," Claude started. "It hadn't even crossed my mind that she would…" He stopped speaking as he felt Jeralts aura intensify. Felix was unwavering, which did not go unnoticed by Jeralt.

"And you? What's your reasoning?"

"I solely wanted to make her feel better. I did that through my actions in which Byleth allowed me to do so. I will admit that we did not think about protection in the moment."

"You two don't get it do you?" Captain Jeralt lowered his center of gravity as he rolled up his sleeves. Felix readied himself to block his punches. Claude took a very large step back. “Of course not, you're too young to understand it.” He dashed towards Felix first. Felix narrowly managed to dodge his right swing and blocked the follow up with his left by using his forearm. The impact from the swing launched Felix a meter or so sideways, barely managing to stay on his feet. His forearm was ringing with pain as it turned red from the contact. Claude was too shocked watching Felix being practically blown away, he didn't realize Captain Jeralt had come straight towards him. He hopped back as Captain Jeralt went to uppercut him, but even with his quick movement, he found himself sideways as Captain Jeralt had swept his feet with his right leg. Dimitri covered his ears and closed his eyes as Claude slammed onto the pavement. Felix almost let out a chuckle until he saw Captain Jeralt come back for round two since Claude was seeing stars. Felix managed to block a series of punches since he managed to figure out Captain Jeralts pace with his first two swings. Felix could see a slim opening to land a hit on Captain Jeralt. But would he go for it? One hit would be applaudable, but it wouldn't give him the win. And as fast as he was, Captain Jeralt was draining his stamina quickly. “It’s because you still have wasted movements,” Captain Jeralt said almost as if he was reading Felix’s thoughts. Felix had no choice. He decided that he would charge up his punch with thunder before attacking. Maybe with a strong enough charge, he could stun him for long enough to get the win. He could see the single drop of water. But unfortunately for him, it dried up as soon as he went in to attack. Captain Jeralt had purposely left himself open, and waited for Felix to take the bait, which due to his rapidly decreasing stamina knew that he would take it with the low chance of ending the first before getting pummeled. Captain Jeralt sidestepped quickly and grabbed Felix by the wrist before punching him in the stomach. Felix dropped to his knees in immense pain. Claude was slowly getting up, holding his head and wincing at the pain in his shoulder and side. Dimitri watched Captain Jeralt take out two of Byleth’s best students in a mere 5 minutes. Captain Jeralt dusted his hands. “I’ll let you three know what my problem is since I’ve let out a bit of frustration. Let’s start with Claude.” Claude was getting to his feet as Captain Jeralt folded his arms. “Claude, you are the next head of your house. What made you possibly think that you had time to be fooling around to the point you had unprotected sex, let’s not get started on how she's both of you guys’ professor. You should have kept your head on your shoulders instead of allowing your sexual needs to take over. If you had planned on doing this you should have at the very least waited until after you graduated from what we were informed was just two months to go. Regardless of how you felt at the time, you should always consider the consequences of your actions. As if your foolish tactics lately are proof of what I’m saying.” Claude lowered his head.

“Yes...Captain Jeralt…”

“Felix, you may not be the next head of the three factions, but you are the next in line to take your father's position. The same goes for you as well.” Felix was crouching as he held his stomach, looking up at Captain Jeralt. “Your response is not passible as well. You mean to say that if another female were to come up to you feeling bad and want you to sleep with them to make them feel better you would do it? You don't even need to answer that because I know the reason why you two did it. But that wasn't even your reason. I was looking for different replies from you two. I obviously knew that you two had some type of favor for her which is why I thought I could trust you to look over her. And although you have protected her to the best of your abilities I feel a bit disrespected.”

“That wasn't...my intention...Captain Jeralt…” Felix said before breaths. Claude covered his face.

“I completely and utterly... apologize Captain Jeralt…” He bowed as much as he could without falling over in pain. Captain Jeralt sighed.

“Byleth she...she is still a child even though she's 22 years old. I raised her to be able to fight alongside me, but there are many things I hadn't taught her about the world. She learned a bunch of things upon coming here and I knew it was changing her and how she acted. She didn't even know about the church until we came here, let alone did she know how old she was. So from my point of view, you two have used her to satisfy your urges. You have to understand why the thought enrages me.” Captain Jeralt cracked his knuckles again. The boys knew they wouldn't be able to go one more round. He took a deep breath. “Dimitri, do you know why I told you to come as well?” Dimitri staying as far away as possible cleared his throat.

“Umm, is it about...that?” Captain Jeralt nodded his head, basically puffing steam through his nostrils.

“Since we never got to talk about it, waiting for my daughter to recover, I was wondering if you’d like to keep your head?” Dimitri swallowed hard.

“Uh, yes sir...if you don't mind...I truly, deeply, immensely feel regretful that I allowed my anger to take over...and because I couldn't keep my emotions in check, I stupidly attacked the professor…”

“And my grandchild...My grandchild is currently growing and you threatened its life as well.” Captain Jeralt let off an intense aura, causing all that were not on their knees to hit the ground. Aura three times the amount of the aura the Ashen Demon gives off. "And I don't care if you are the prince, I'll snap your neck like a twig."

"I'M TERRIBLY SORRY. I'LL ACCEPT ANY PUNISHMENT BUT DEATH PLEASE!" Dimitri slammed his head on the ground, begging for his life. Captain Jeralt looked over at the other two. 

"And what say you?" 

"The same for me. Any punishment but death…" Claude managed to get out. Felix didn't want to admit defeat, but he knew there wasn't a way for him to win at his level.

“I shall take the loss today....” Captain Jeralt dusted his hands.

“You are smart enough to back down.” The immense aura Captain Jeralt let odd had dissipated, allowing the students to regain control over their bodies. He looked at the three of them as they tried to catch their breaths. “You will receive your punishment in five days. Until then, I don't want to see you three near Byleth. Have I made myself clear?"

"But what about-" Claude cut Felix off.

"Crystal Clear!" Captain Jeralt headed out first. "You idiot! You really have a death wish!" 

"You would have been the first to go so why not?"

"Why you-"

"Guys, let's calm down a second," Dimitri joined in. The boys looked at him or rather looked down on him.

"I was just going to tell him that we never got answers about what happened." Claude scratched his head.

"Yeah well, that's going to have to wait. There's no way we are going to see her now. I don't even think I could wiggle my way to her…" All three of them shivered as they thought about what Captain Jerslt might have in store for them.


End file.
